


Whumptober Day 30 - Recovery

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [25]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Beating, Broken Bones, Crying, Everyone is happy now, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Freedom, Hospitalization, Hurt Rhys, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Jack and Tim are the heroes of this story, M/M, Men Crying, Personal Assistant Rhys (Borderlands), Post-Capture, Recovery, Returning Home, Rhys is Handsome Jack's Personal Assistant, The bean is safe now, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, finally safe, he's home, with his boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Finally....It's finally over...Rhys is home





	Whumptober Day 30 - Recovery

A soft beeping guided Rhys out of a deep sleep, the sharp smell of antiseptic flooding his nostrils, and a weight held his left hand down when he tried to move it. Forcing his eyes open was a difficult task, the right still badly swollen from the beatings Rhys had endured.

Bright lights assaulted his vision and Rhys winced, hissing quietly when the expression made his facial wounds flare in pain. A gasp had him squinting down at his side, Jack was sitting by the bed, the weight was his hand resting over Rhys’.

“Rhys…”

Rhys could barely believe it, those were actual _tears_ welling up in Handsome Jack’s eyes. He was so shocked that he didn’t realize he was crying too, at least until a calloused thumb gently swept over his cheek, wiping away the tears.

Smiling weakly at each other, Rhys took Jack’s hand again, clinging to him while cataloging his injuries. He had a wide swathe of bandages wrapped around his middle, supporting badly broken and fractured ribs. There were butterfly bandaids under his left eye for the last cut Dwight gave him, the damn thing still stung when curious metal fingers brushed over it.

His neck ached where he had been struck and had drugs injected. Rhys could feel the raised bumps in his skin where the punctures had become inflamed and possibly infected. Running his tongue over his lip, Rhys winced but took note that the split was properly scabbed over, he also noticed that the cut just below his hairline had been stitched up, _Probably gonna scar...dammit..._

Opening his mouth to ask Jack when he would be getting out of the hospital, Rhys was interrupted by the door swinging open and a familiar voice calling out as the intruder walked right in.

“Hey I got more coffee from down...the hall...R-Rhys…?” Timothy Lawrence stood in the doorway, two styrofoam cups in his hands that were unceremoniously dropped to the floor, coffee splashing over his boots as shaking legs rushed the doppelganger to Rhys’ side. “Y-you’re awake! I...I…”

Legs giving out, Tim dropped to his knees beside Jack, reaching out to tentatively take Rhys’ free hand in his, an identical calloused thumb stroking metal knuckles. “Th-thank god...We...I...fuck we were so worried.” 

Shaking his head, Tim brought Rhys’ hand to his lips, forgoing stumbling words to instead press a kiss to the metal plating, so soft and sweet that it had Rhys blushing brightly.

No matter how long he’d been dating Tim and Jack, they never failed to fluster Rhys. The drugs keeping his pain away only made it worse, a relaxed, happy haze settling over his mind. Hospitalized or not, Rhys felt at home. He was _home. _

His home wasn’t a house or an apartment, it was two men. The two men that were currently at his bedside, staring at Rhys with undying love in their heterochromatic eyes. 

Leaning forward to kiss Jack and Tim hurt, the movement aggravating still-fresh wounds, but it was worth the pain. He was safe, he was finally safe. And he owed his freedom to his boyfriends. 

Lying back on the soft pillows, Rhys managed a tiny, wavering smile. “I love you. Both of you. Y-you guys saved my life...I...I love you...thank you…” Feeling the drugs overwhelming him again, Rhys managed an awkward wink before the black of sleep swallowed him.

He swore Jack winked back. And that._ That_. Is how he knew everything was gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! I'm sorry this was so short but I think it wraps up things pretty well. Rhys is safe, Jack and Tim are there for him, and he’s gonna recover just fine. 
> 
> If y'all want me to write more of these wonderful boys being cute together just let me know!
> 
> Kudos comments make my heart hurt. But in a good way. It hurts from how strong the happiness is!


End file.
